1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage of tools and like articles which are relatively large in size and, more particularly, is concerned with a wall-mountable hanger bracket assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garages and buildings of various kinds are common places for storage of a variety of articles, such as weed trimmers and like tools, which are typically used outside of residences, businesses and along public highways. These storage places often have only limited space and so must accommodate such articles in a manner which utilizes the available space in a highly efficient manner and places the article where it is less likely to be accidentally hit by and thus injure persons moving about the area.
Walls and ceilings have often been found as useful for the storage of articles within minimal space above floors. Various devices have been proposed over the years for hanging a variety of articles above floors and on walls or ceilings. Representative examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 143,228 to Doyle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,264 to Hennessy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,375 to Burg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,714 to Rover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,642 to Kosash, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,923 to Humphrey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,113 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,200 to Munns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,555 to Anatalio and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,095 to Krizka. While these prior art devices generally appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide optimum versatility to resolve the problem at hand that being to hold rather long irregular articles, such as gas powered weed trimmers and the like, in a generally horizontal position along a wall.
Consequently, a need remains for a device which will provide a comprehensive and yet simple solution to the aforementioned problem with the prior art devices without introducing any new problems in place thereof.